My Secret, Your Secret
by Han-sama
Summary: Miura Mizuki had lived her life as a male for as long as she could remember. How can she adapt when something starts to change? An OC story - pairing unknown
1. A Convincing Performance

**Chapter 1: A Convincing Performance**

**Summary: Miura Mizuki had lived her life as a male for as long as she could remember. How can she adapt when something starts to change?  
****An OC story  
[A/N: Crappy summary, I know.]**

* * *

"_Kaa-chan! I want to do rhythmic gymnastics!"_

"_You already are, sweetie."_

"_No! I want to do it as the boys do it in a group!"_

"_You can't."_

"_Why not!"_

"_Cause you're not a boy!"_

"_But, kaa-chan!"_

"_l can train her."_

And with that, it began.

* * *

Miura Mizuki sighed as she ran her hand through her short brown hair. She was amazed at herself, thinking back ten years ago when she made a switch from being a female to being a male to enter the men's rhythmic gymnastics team. Sure, she was still a girl, but to the world, she was a boy. She chuckled thinking about how nobody had been able to tell that she was a girl, even the teachers didn't know- they just knew that she was special.

Though there were a few that knew her secret. Her whole team knew, well only those who had helped her make up the six men team in competitions; of course her coach knew, since he had been training her for the past ten years; the headmaster knew, only because her coach happens to be the headmaster's nephew; lastly her childhood friend and his family knew, for why wouldn't they?

Mizuki broke out of her trance when she heard the door open below her. Looking down she saw a group of boys that were pretty well known in Rikkai, the unbeatable Rikkai tennis regulars. She saw them walk near the edge and sit down, opening their bentos before digging in.

Mizuki stood up, silently jumped down and made her way to the door, only to have someone call out her name.

"Ah, Mizuki!"

She let go of the handle and turned around, silently bowing to the team. "Seiichi..."

Yukimura Seiichi stood up and walked over to her, a smile on his face. "It's been a while, eh? How is tumbling going?"

"It's been fine." she answered then paused. "Ne, Seiichi…?"

"Yes?"

"We're having another competition this weekend, do you think that you would be able to come this time?" she asked, hoping that he would agree.

"Oh? I didn't know that the great Miura-kun swings that way?" smirked the trickster.

"Niou-kun, behave yourself." commented the gentleman.

Mizuki shot the trickster with a death glare. "I don't swing any way, jackass!"

Niou Masaharu placed his hands up by his head. "Okay, okay, geez take a joke once and awhile will you?"

Yukimura chuckled, making her turn her attention back to him. "I'm sorry, Mizuki, but we have to practice this weekend, but I'll try my best to be there."

Mizuki frowned, that was always his answer. "Aa, I see." She turned around and before she left, she turned to him once again. "Stop by the gym before you start practice, Seiichi."

"But-"

"No buts! Please…?" she begged.

Yukimura sighed, but agreed nonetheless. With a smile, she left the tennis regulars to themselves again.

* * *

"So… that was Miura-senpai?" asked the junior ace.

"Yup. The famous third year Miura Mizuki who had won… what was it? Like five national titles." replied Niou.

"Seven." corrected Yukimura as he returned to his spot. "He and his team have won seven nationals total in the group division."

"What? He doesn't do it alone? I heard that he's an awesome performer in the individual competitions." said Marui as he put a spoonful of cake in his mouth.

"He does, if I'm not wrong, he had won a total of five individual titles, right, Yukimura?" asked Yanagi, fully knowing that he was right.

"Aa, but he just wants to participate in the group competitions."

"But, isn't rhythmic gymnastics… girly? I think it's kinda lame that that he's doing a girls' sport!" laughed Kirihara Akaya only to get hit on the head by their fuku-buchou.

"Akaya, tarundoru!"

"Sanada's right, Akaya, you shouldn't say something like that. Miura-san gets really mad when people say that." said his half-Brazilian senpai.

"I get it! But, I don't see why he's so special! Doesn't he miss like every class!"

"No, he only misses last period everyday besides every Friday." replied Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"And he doesn't get in trouble with that!"

"The last class is P.E. with class A and C. The points that he misses in that are being made up for by going to training with Nakamura-sensei." answered Yukimura.

"The headmaster!"

"No, the headmaster's nephew." replied Yanagi.

"Okay, but what's so great about rhythmic gymnastics?"

"Well, I guess you'll get to see this afternoon." said Yukimura as he took a bite of his onigiri.

* * *

"Ah, Miura-kun, I'm sorry for being such a bother." exclaimed a female coach as she bowed to Mizuki.

"It's no problem, sensei. I don't mind showing the teams my routine." replied Mizuki with a smile.

"Okay, just go get changed and I'll get everyone ready." she said as she left the room.

Mizuki pulled out her tights, shirt and pants. Normally, during practice, the extra pants are not needed, but on normal boys, there's a mound in an area that Mizuki would never be able to fill, so the extra pants were necessary in her case.

Mizuki exited the room and slightly smiled when she saw the same group of boys she saw during lunch. Giving them a small nod, she stepped onto the mat and stood next to the coach.

"Everyone, we're lucky today to have Miura-kun show us one of his past routines that won him the nationals!" she exclaimed. The girls' team clapped and cheered while the boys' team groaned.

Mizuki took a pair of hoops and stepped into the center then… the music began.

* * *

"Sugoi!" yelled Kirihara and Marui as they watched Mizuki tumble.

"This is what won the individual competition five years ago." Yukimura paused. "If I recall correctly, his total points were 18.7."

"Is that good?" asked Niou.

"The scoring system is out of twenty." said an unfamiliar voice.

The regulars turned around and saw a group of five boys, all wearing different school uniforms.

"Who are you?" asked Sanada, but a guy with blonde hair hushed him.

"Not while our captain is tumbling."

* * *

The music ended and Mizuki ended in her last pose, a perfect split while the two hoops are around her shoulders. Everyone clapped, well – the men were forced to due to the coach's and Yukimura's glares.

Mizuki bowed when she heard whistling and loud cheering. A slight smile appeared on her face as she slowly approached them. "Everyone…."

"Excuse me, but visitors are not allowed on campus." scowled the coach.

Mizuki stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, sensei, but these guys happen to be a part of my team. The six of us compete together in the group competitions."

She gasped. "This is the team that won seven national titles together?" Mizuki nodded. "Oh please! Do you guys mind showing us a routine?" she asked like a star-struck fangirl.

"Umm… well…?"

"I don't mind." said the blonde. The others nodded in agreement.

"Akira, take everyone to the back to change then! You guys have five minutes to get out here!" barked Mizuki.

"Hai!"

When the team had disappeared, the coach turned to her. "Miura-kun, tell me about your team."

"Well…" she paused. "the blonde is Ayame Akira, dark green is Tanaka Hiroki, the white-silverish is Kuro Yuki, navy is Watanabe Daisuke and black is Saitou Satoshi. Sensei, I'm pretty surprised that you don't already know their names by heart." she smirked.

The coach blushed. "Umm… well… ahh…"

"Captain, I didn't know you were attracted to older women. Sorry, sensei-han."

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "And your Kansai accent will kill any living girl, Daisuke. I would never be able to get one with you around." she joked, both knowing full well that Mizuki was straight. "Are the other's ready?"

"See for yourself, captain."

Mizuki sighed. "Satoshi, give sensei the track, the rest of us will stretch a bit first."

* * *

"So now we get to see a group performance? Puri."

"Yukimura, are you sure about this?" asked Sanada.

"It's not every day that you get to see a national team perform." smiled Yukimura, signaling to Sanada that it was best to keep quiet or face running five hundred laps.

"A-aa."

* * *

The team lined up and Mizuki stepped in front, raising her hand up high. "Ready!" she shouted before stepping back into position. They all took a deep breath simultaneously and stepped onto the mat, getting into position.

The air was thick and full of tension as the music began. The air is always different when it comes to a men's group performance; the performance itself tells a story with no words, communicating with the audience through body language. The graceful movements as usually rendered the audience speechless as advanced movements are performed.

* * *

Yukimura closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. It's been a while since he had seen Mizuki tumble. He was usually always so busy with tennis that he missed out on her competitions; even his own mother scolded him for not attending to cheer her on since she has no one else besides them. Just seeing this performance in front of him, the way that she glided through the air and gracefully moved like a dove, really did have the full effect on him.

"Yukimura-buchou? Are you alright?" asked Kirihara.

Yukimura opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I am. Don't worry."

"Are you sure, Yukimura?" asked Yanagi.

"Aa. It's just been a while, I guess."

* * *

The music ended and so did the group. The audience fully clapped for them, even the guys, though they were more unwilling to, but even they knew good sportsmanship. The group bowed and stepped off the mat, grabbing their towels.

Mizuki looked through her bag only to find that her towel was missing. She frowned. "That's odd… my towel's gone."

Before anyone else could offer her theirs, Mizuki saw someone hold out a towel for her. Looking up, she smiled. "Thanks, Seiichi."

"You did great out there." he commented.

"Really? I thinking that we were a bit lax on this routine. I mean, I missed my stepping twice and Hiroki forgot a step and there were other careless mistakes." she replied as she redid the whole routine again in her head.

Yukimura chuckled. "I think you did well. Besides, this was an old routine anyway."

"I guess so."

"Well, I think I'll see you this weekend, Mizuki." he said as he started to walk away.

"Does that mean you're coming, Seiichi?" she asked, hoping that he would agree.

He didn't reply, only turned around and smiled, but she knew fully well that that meant 'yes.' Turning around to her team, she gave them an order. "We're going to do some running then some practice today for this upcoming competition."

Most of them groaned, but agreed to anyway knowing how important this competition was to their captain now.

* * *

Mizuki sighed as she opened the door to her house. It was probably around eleven when she finally got home, but she didn't care. Taking off her shoes, she greeted the two pictures of her parents. "I'm home; I hope you weren't too worried about me." she said as she bowed.

Walking to the kitchen, she pushed the button to her voice mail. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she heard a message from Yukimura's mother.

"_Mizuki-chan, come over for dinner tonight, okay? It doesn't matter what time you come over, but just do. It's been a while since we've seen you!"_

Smiling, she looked out the window to across the street to the Yukimura residence to see the lights still on. Leaving the house after telling her parents where she was going, she ran across the street and opened the door with her key.

"I'm back." Mizuki said as she entered the house. Yukimura's mother entered the living room with a smile.

"I was afraid that you didn't get my message." she said. "Now come on, let me just reheat the food."

Mizuki entered the dining room and bowed to Yukimura's father. "Oji-san."

"Mizuki! It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked as he patted the seat next to him. "How is gymnastics?"

"It's been going great. We're aiming to win another nationals this year." she answered, sitting down.

He laughed. "Just remember that's it's not all about winning."

"I will." she replied. "Ano, I think I need to borrow some clothes from Seiichi. Do you think he'll mind, oba-chan?"

"Of course not, Mizuki-chan." answered his mother. "Why don't you go get some while this is reheating?"

Mizuki nodded and slowly and quietly went into his room only to see that he was still awake in bed. "I thought that you would be in bed by now, Seiichi."

He smiled. "And I would thought that you would have come over sooner."

Mizuki laughed. "I need to borrow some clothes; I hope you don't mind."

"The only thing that I mind is that we have a similar build." the two laughed.

"Ne, Seiichi?"

"Um?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "I'm really glad you're coming this weekend."

He softly smiled back. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mizuki."

* * *

**A/N: This whole series is mostly based on the drama _Tumbling_. Well, sort of, but not really? xD; I don't know; I just know that I started writing this after I started watching _Tumbling_. Also, the pairing right now is very unknown to me, so suggestions would be nice.**

**A critique would be nice also. :)**


	2. More Guests

**Chapter 2: More Guests**

The tension in the air was thick. Music could be heard throughout the gym as the six boys on the mat performed a secret routine for their upcoming competition. Two firm eyes watched each member carefully, marking down any careless mistakes that would cost them first place.

The six boys, or in reality, what appears to be six boys, focused on the task at hand, making sure their movements were perfect and in sync with the others while trying to maintain grace and balance that would be able to pull in the audience into the world that they created.

The group performed the last part of their routine, a part that had never been performed by any other group; a new technique that holds the key to either their glory or their downfall. However, this technique was simple, yet risky. They decided to added it to this routine since they had already planned on something greater for the nationals that would make this technique look like it's part of the basics of rhythmic gymnastics.

The performers stop along with the music, five of them flat against the mat while the leader stands proudly and tall above the rest.

"Okay," he started, "go take a break while I review my notes."

The boys on the floor stood up and lined up by their captain. "Yes, sensei!" they chorused and bowed.

The man nodded and left the mat to a private room as the group went to get their towels and water bottles

Mizuki sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She checked the time on her cell and saw that it was only half past five. She knew that since there's a competition tomorrow, sensei would allow them to go home soon to rest.

Mizuki looked up and saw her whole team staring at her intently. "What?"

"Do you mind if we stay over at your house tonight?" asked Akira.

"Why?"

"It would be easier for our parents since we have to be there early and your house is the closest here." answered Hiroki, taking another sip from his bottle.

Mizuki knew that was true. Her teammates have to travel a bit more distance to get to the gym than she does since her house is walking distance from Rikkai and from that, the gym. She also knew that her teammates are usually the last ones to show up, even after leaving school early. The last thing that they need was for them to be late.

She didn't mind having them over either; it wouldn't the first time that she let them stay over.

Looking at each member, she agreed and they cheered. "I'll cook dinner tonight too, but Satoshi and Yuki has to help me." she said, stuffing her towel and bottle into her duffle bag.

"Yes, sir!" they chorused.

"Our stuff are already here, so we'll walk home with you." added Daisuke then he grabbed his phone to tell his parents the plans.

"Mizuki." Mizuki turned around and bowed. "I want you to make sure that everyone is rested for tomorrow." She nodded. "And no late night practices for you, Mizuki."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. Now everyone is dismissed."

* * *

"Captain, what's for dinner?" asked Yuki as he texted his girlfriend.

Mizuki looked up at the sky as they walked to her house. "Well… what do you guys want?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Remember when we got to tour Asia last summer?" asked Hiroki.

"How can we forget? That was an interesting trip." answered Daisuke.

"Yeah, you made us try all those foreign food." shivered Akira.

"But, you have to admit that it was good." said Mizuki. "We didn't eat anything that tasted bad."

"Yeah! Let's eat something that isn't Japanese! I hate to say it, but ever since that trip, I want something more than miso and ramen." pouted Hiroki.

"Then what do you want that won't make me broke?"

"Well, we could order out! I can definitely pay of it!" he smiled.

Daisuke hit him on the back of his head. "Of course you can! You do go to the famous rich school, Hyoutei!"

"Daisuke has a point." started Mizuki. "However, even though you are rich, you are _my_ guest and I shall-" but she was cut off by Hiroki's hand.

"No no NO! Captain! I want the food! I'll order it! I'll even order extra so that you can have leftovers!" he said as he pulled out his phone and started talking into it.

Mizuki pouted. "I'm not poor." she muttered, but everyone heard her and laughed.

* * *

Yukimura was greeted his guest at the front door when he saw Mizuki and her group walking up the street. He furrowed his brow and frowned. Through all the years that he had known her, he never liked it when her teammates would stay over at her house. Though he trusted her, he still didn't like the fact that one lone girl is allowing five boys, five TEENAGE boys to stay overnight.

Just as Akaya was walking into his house, Yukimura ignored him and went across the street. Akaya stood there, pouting while Marui laughed at him. "I guess you're not as important, Akaya!"

Akaya glared at him muttering something about 'red-headed bubblegum freak'.

* * *

Yukimura greeted the group as Mizuki was opening the door. She smiled as she opened the door. "You know what to do and if you don't, then its five hundred laps around this house."

"Hai!" they chorused, stepping into the house after taking off their shoes then bowed to the picture frames of Mizuki's parents. "Thank you for having us over!"

Mizuki smiled then turned her attention to Yukimura. "Is there something you need, Seiichi?"

He chuckled. "Not really, just wanted to see if you had any plans this afternoon."

She shook her head. "Not really; just have these guys staying over the night for the competition tomorrow. We're just resting, but that's about it."

"Oh? Would you like some company?"

"Company? I have them though."

"The tennis team is staying over at my house tonight and kaa-san and tou-san has company over soon."

"Aa. Well, I don't mind." she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Guys?"

"We don't mind!" they shouted.

"Actually, I want to meet the Rikkai regulars since Atobe won't stop talking about Sanada-san and such." said Hiroki as he wrapped an arm over Mizuki's shoulders but immediately let her go feeling the change of atmosphere around Yukimura.

Mizuki nodded. "Just tell them to come over, but they're going to need to introduce themselves to kaa-san and tou-san."

Yukimura nodded. "Of course." He smiled and turned around to go back to his house.

Mizuki turned to Hiroki. "You're going to need to order more food. That or I can cook."

Hiroki grinned and pulled out his phone. "You need to be relaxing, captain!"

Mizuki sighed, walking into the house to greet her parents.

* * *

Yukimura walked into his house, surprised that the whole team was already there. Akaya pouted. "Buchou! You completely forgot about me!"

Yukimura blinked. "When did you come over?" Akaya cutely crossed his arms and turned away like a little kid. "Anyway, we're going to be staying over at Mizuki's house, if you guys don't mind."

"Why are we staying with Miura-senpai?"

Niou smirked. "Yukimura, don't tell... me…." but he didn't finished his sentence because of the glares he felt bore into the back of his head.

"Just take your bags over there. Oh, you'll have to greet Mizuki's parents when you get over there." he said, opening the door.

"Miura-san's parents? I thought they died last year." commented Yanagi as he went over the data in his head.

Yukimura didn't say anything and the group walked across the street. He rang the doorbell and instead of Mizuki opening it, it was her navy haired teammate. "Oh, you're Watanabe Daisuke-san, right?"

Daisuke smirked and stepped aside. "Mizuki's currently changing and so are the other members."

Yukimura nodded, stepping into the house after removing his shoes and the rest of the group did the same. He then stopped in front of two picture frames and bowed to them. "I hope you don't mind me staying over for the night too, oba-san, oji-san."

"We're bowing to picture frames?" asked Akaya.

"You do it or else I'm kicking you out of this house." said Mizuki with a glare as she came down in basketball shorts and a FILA t-shirt.

Akaya was going to say something else, but Daisuke pushed down his head. "It's disrespectful to not greet someone's parents." he commented.

"Neh, captain! The food will be here any minute!" yelled Hiroki as he ran down the stairs.

Mizuki placed her hand up, signaling him to be quiet of a minute. "Our guest won't be getting any food if they don't respect my wishes and greet my parents."

"They won't greet your parents?" asked Yuki as he and the rest of the group came down. "I thought Rikkai students were some of the most respectful students there are!"

Akaya bit his lip as he bowed deeper. "Hello, I'm Kirihara Akaya, a teammate with Yukimura-buchou. Please to meet you!"

Daisuke smiled as he removed his hand then looked at the other members. "Can you all do it yourself or do you need help like your kohai?"

They shook their heads then bowed and greeted the frames, introducing themselves to Mizuki's parents. Mizuki smiled. "Satoshi, can you please show them where they would be staying while Daisuke and Akira, you two come help me step up."

"Yes, sir!" Daisuke and Akira followed her into the kitchen and Satoshi motioned them to follow him.

"The studio big enough to hold our two groups." said Satoshi as he pushed open the door at the top of the stair case.

"The whole second floor is a practice room?" gaped Marui.

Satoshi shook his head. "Most of it is, but there's a different stair case that leads to Mizuki's room." He motion to the laid out futons. "Just pick one and then come downstairs for dinner."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I know I'm the worst updater ever! But I'd started college and you know how hectic that is, right? haha But, I'll be trying to update more if possible.**


End file.
